I'll wait for you
by Oilux
Summary: Italy would have waited a thousand years for Holy Rome to return to him.


Inspired by the song, 1000 Years by Christina Perri

* * *

><p><em> Heart beats faster<em>  
><em>Colors and Promises<em>  
><em>How to be brave<em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow <em>

Chibitalia stared at the young country in front of him, wondering what Holy Rome was trying to prove by going away to war. Italy had never been in love before, but now, he knew that his world would be a little less bright now without Holy Rome. Italy didn't have one doubt in Holy Rome though, as he knew that the other would do his best in everything he could.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more <em>

Time goes a lot slower without Holy Rome, Cibitalia notices quickly. The days seem to last a bit longer, the hours don't fly by like they used to. Before he would have guessed, it had been years since he had last seen Holy Rome though. Holy Rome would return right?

It didn't matter though; Chibitalia would wait a thousand years for his love.

_Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this <em>

When big brother France had broken the news to Chibitalia, he didn't take it as many thought he would. Italy was brave, and accepted the news; he hadn't seen Holy Rome in centuries, so it only made sense. Yet still inside himself, a part of his heart broke.

But Italy had to be brave, and wait. Because Holy Rome said he would return.

_One step closer_  
><em>I have died everyday waiting for you<em>  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more <em>

Every day that passed after that, Italy's heart would break just a little more. One day when he was visiting his brother, Romano noticed something was wrong with him. Normally he would just complain about Spain, so Italy was a bit surprised.

"What's wrong fratello?" Italy blinked in surprise at his brother. Romano was blushing, but he was trying so hard to be nice. It made Italy smile.

"Nothing big brother." Italy said, but his heart cried out no.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Tell me what's wrong."

Tears began to fall down Italy's cheeks. "He's going to come back right? I-I mean he has to. He said he would." Italy said in between his sobs. Romano put aside his pride for once, and hugged his brother. He had no idea who Italy was referring to though.

"Sure he will. He'll come back, I know it." Italy whispered to himself. Romano said nothing.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more <em>

Years passed. There was nothing. Nothing at all.

Italy was just about to give up hope that Holy Rome would ever show up again until one day. The day of a very certain world meeting. It was a world meeting that started out like no other, until about half way through, when Prussia suddenly decided that it would be okay for the 'awesome' him to show up. It just gave everyone a headache.

"Don't worry! The awesome me is here! And I brought my little brother. Everyone this is Germany." Everyone turned to look at the small boy almost hiding behind Germany. He looked about 12. Italy was frozen in place, staring at the other.

Holy Rome had finally returned.

"Holy Rome?" Italy said quietly, making the entire room turn towards him. Italy paid no mind to them though, he just stared at Germany. Germany soon got uncomfortable under the stares.

"Who?" Something inside of Italy broke when he heard that one word be uttered. This had to be Holy Rome in front of him, it just had to be. Maybe he just didn't remember.

"Ciao! I'm Italy. Some sit by me okay?" Italy patted the seat next to him encouragingly. After getting a nod from Prussia, Germany sat next to Italy.

_One step closer_  
><em>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more <em>

It turned out that Germany had never heard of Holy Rome before, and Italy began to doubt that this was the person that he had waited so long for. Yet so many things were similar about them, like the foods they liked and how they acted. Yet Germany was also different in his own way as well. He was never awkward around Italy like Holy Rome was at first, and Italy remembered how Holy Rome would eat potatoes raw, but Germany liked them mashed up.

He had waited almost a thousand years, feeling as if he was dying each day for Holy Rome.

This wasn't Holy Rome though, it was someone else. Someone completely different.

And Italy wasn't too sure if he had a problem with that or not.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>


End file.
